


Piper Wakes Up (Two-Shot)

by CarlottaStudios



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I apologize for the low quality, more of my early work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlottaStudios/pseuds/CarlottaStudios
Summary: Just my interpretation of the moments in episode 51 and episode 35 when Piper and Aerrow fell unconscious.





	1. Piper Wakes Up

Disclaimer before reading: Storm Hawks DOES NOT belong to me. This amazing show belongs to Asaph Fibke and Nerd Corps...bummer

“Ha ha! You did it Piper!” Aerrow whooped as he landed, the bright blue glow fading from his body.

Just then, to the sky knight’s horror, the crystal mage collapsed onto the metal floor with a loud thud. His jubilation vanished in a heartbeat, perhaps less.

“Piper?!” he cried out.

His navigator didn’t answer; instead, she raised her eyelids a bit. He called her name again and again, each time his voice got more and more panicked and frightened. Then, Piper fainted, but her eyes started to glow a bright violet. Aerrow dashed to her and fell to his knees. The glowing had ceased as soon as he grasped her hand. She was completely limp, like a ragdoll.

“Come on Piper, come on!” Aerrow said. “Please wake up! Please!”

But the navigator wouldn’t respond. She simply lay in Aerrow’s arms, motionless, lifeless.

“Come on Piper, please.” Aerrow begged. “Don’t leave me. I need you.”

But still the crystal mage didn’t react. Aerrow closed his eyes, fighting back an ocean of tears.

“Piper…” he choked out. “Please…Come back to me…I…”

Just then, the navigator bolted up with a long cry of “NO!” She was breathing heavily and trembling from what could only have been fear. Her eyes were wide and frightened, fixed on a point beyond the setting sun. There was such fear and horror within her eyes; it scared Aerrow even more than her unconsciousness. What had she seen? What had she seen that was so terrible that it sent shivers shooting down Aerrow’s spine? Had it been caused by the...thing they’d been doing?

‘Never mind.’ Aerrow thought. ‘It can wait. Now, Piper needs me.’

“Piper, what happened?” he asked.


	2. Aerrow Wakes Up

Disclaimer before reading: Storm Hawks DOES NOT belong to me. This amazing show belongs to Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps…darn it.

As the Condor collided with the cyclonian cruiser, everyone was flung off their feet. Finn had landed on the floor…and then cushioned Junko’s fall. The poor guy was nearly squished under Junko’s weight. Stork collided against a window pane and, uttering a plaintive noise, fainted. Piper and Aerrow were equally unlucky. The girl had been thrown against the wall, as had Aerrow. But while as Piper landed so hard it nearly broke one of her ribs, not to mention the shock knocked her unconscious, Aerrow had crashed head-first onto the hard metal. A severe pain exploded in his head. By sweet Atmos it hurt. For a second, he could only groan while his green eyes rolled up into his head from pain, then, he blacked out.

…

Piper awoke a few minutes later in the small cyclonian jail cell. She was lying on a hard and cold metal cot attached to the wall. As she got up, her head began to throb with pain. She put her hands to her head, massaging her temples. That was one hard hit! She opened her eyes. Stork was at the room’s only table, partially lounging across it, his tongue lolling out. He was still knocked out. Finn was up though, trying to revive Junko, who was blinking his eyes blearily as he sat on the floor.

“How many fingers am I holding up Junko?” Finn asked, holding up two fingers.

Junko stared dully for a moment, then answered:

“Um…two or three…no wait, I think it’s two.”

“That’s good buddy.” Finn said.

Piper had noticed that someone was missing from her sight.

“Where’s Aerrow?” she asked.

The question had tumbled from her lips almost without her realizing it. It was automatic. Finn looked at her.

“He’s still out for the count.” he said, pointing a thumb behind him.

Piper looked to see that the sky knight had been laid down on another metal cot. She got up and, slightly unsteadily, walked over to him. Her expert eyes quickly examined him. He had a tiny bump on his head, but that would pass, and he had no other injuries. She put her palm to his forehead, just in case, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. But he was still unconscious. She sat on the edge of the cot, beside him, and took his hand in hers. In was an instinctive gesture. She didn’t exactly know why she did it, but she knew that if she were lying unconscious in a cyclonian cell, he’d probably do the same. His hand felt warm in hers and she smiled. Then, making sure Finn and Junko weren’t looking; she placed a soft quick kiss on the tiny bump on his forehead.

Just then, another blinder of a headache marched across her skull. She put a hand to her head, trying to ease the pain. When she looked back down at her sky knight, his eyes had opened. She smiled. He was okay.


End file.
